The Tale of Cupa
by CupaCat
Summary: You expected a story about a mod called mob talker, huh? Well...kinda... This is my own remake of the mid and Cupa the Creeper is the main character. CupaCat
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, many of you want to read about a creeper girl named Cupa... It will get to bring a story set in Minecraft, just let it flow first, and let the story advance. Thx, 3 ~CupaCat**_

The Tale of Cupa

It's only 3:43pm and I'm sitting here with nothing to do... I'm in my algebra class with my teacher, , and the only thing I've learned is I HATE math... 'Cupa, can you tell me what X equals?' I turn my head in confusion. 'W-what?' I've been staring out the window all period! Ugh I'm stupid... 'Cupa, have you been listening at all?' I start to turn red and I reply.

'Well, erm... Not exactly, sir... I'm sorry.' Here in high school, you either act sincerely sorry, or you're out. The bell rings and I gather my supplies, books and notes. As I walk off, I get stopped.

'Cupa, you seemed distant today. Is everything alright?' I search for an answer and smile.

'Yes , I'm just day dreaming every now and then...' He looks at me and nods.

'Alrighty then Cupa. I'll see you tomorrow. ' I pull up my green sweater and walk towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk to the sidewalk of my street, Ore Mine Road, a cat purrs and comes trotting over to me. Startled, I run down the street. Cats are terrible, ferocious and mean. I can't stand them! As I finally walk up the pavement of my house, I'm relieved to find that I am home alone. I open the door slowly, and turn on the lights. Immediately I go to the kitchen and set my stuff down on the table. I set my homework in front of a chair and start to work. 'Alright... Negative twelve equals...' I trailed off in my own thoughts when I heard people laughing. I get up annoyed and walk to the front door. As I open it, I see my friends playing out in the yard. 'Hey guys! What're you all up to?' My best friend, Josh, came up to me. 'We're just out here playing... What about you?' He took his hand and wiped the ginger hair from my face. I smiled. 'Im just trying to do homework...' Lauren, my best girl friend, took us both my the hands. 'Josh, we have to introduce Cupa to the -Thing-, right?' He looked confused, then seemed to remember. 'Oh yeah... Cupa, come with us. We're going to Lauren's.' he took my hand and we walked to her house.

When we got there, they led me down to a basement where many colorful cups were arranged. 'Cupa, which one should we drink?' I looked at the cups with uncertainty glinting in my eyes. 'Er.. I'm not sure... Blue?' He smiled and handed me and Lauren a blue cup and took one himself. 'Alright, cheers!' We all bumped cups and drank the liquid. At first it was bitter, and tasted tart, but after thirty seconds it started to taste sweet. Then everything started to get blurry and slow mo, and everything seemed to be funny. Me and Josh sat on the couch, laughing at nothing. He caressed my face then pressed his lips against mine. Then everything went into a dark and dissolving darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

The light made my face feel warm. I felt the ground and sat up. I felt the grass and dusted myself off, then stood up. I looked at everything in disgust. 'Why... Why are there blocks... Blocks everywhere...?' I looked at the trees, wood blocks and leaves blocks, then at the sky. The clouds were blocks, too. I walk around, unsure of what to do when I see this strange square thing. 'What the heck is this?' I open the thing and there's a book inside. Before I open it, I make sure there isn't anyone around. Then I open it. -Welcome to Minecraft, the world of cubes. Here is the deal, to put items in your inventory, think of the item disappearing. To take the item out of inventory, simply think of it. Beware of mobs and collect resources.- Wow, this isn't specific enough... I walked over to a little red flower and sat down in the grass. A little cube pink thing walked over to me and oinked. 'Haha, you must be a little piggy. Wanna stay with me?' It oinked again and it walked to a tree. It looked back at me and oinked again. 'Oh, you want me to follow you?' I stood up and followed the pig through the trees, passing hills and river after river. After a while, the pig stopped next to a little dirt made house. 'Whats this? Someone LIVES here?' I went inside, noticing there was no roof. 'Well little piggy, stay here for a while, will ya?' It oinked and walked into a corner obediently. I walked out of the dirt house and tried to remember how to get wood. 'I punch a tree... And I think of putting it away... Simple enough!' I take my hand back and start to punch the tree. One after another, the wood drops on the ground. After the whole tree is cut down, I notice the sun is almost down. I turn back towards the dirt house, but as I'm walking, I hear a horrifying sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, seems the story is going well! comment and review! -CupaCat! :3 '**MEEOOOW!' It's terrible, it's the cry of a cat. It's probably after me, waiting to score it's claws down my face! I ran until I hit the dirt house, and ran inside with the pig. 'Okay, piggy. I guess we'll stay here until it goes away. 'MEOW?' It came again. 'Lets go piggy!' I jumped out the framed window and the pig follows. As I'm running, I hear walking sounds. I look behind me, but no one is there. I start to run forward, and then crash. 'AHH!' I scream and put my good over my head. The piggy also huddles. 'Whoa! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, are you okay?' I just sit there with my head on my knees, rocking back and forth, shaking my head. 'Im sorry, really. Let me offe-' before he can finish his sentence, there is a soft hissing sound, and a green thing walking towards up. Immediately, he grabs my hand and runs through the trees. I call the pig and it follows. As we get to the dirt hut, he places dirt in the window frames. 'Whats going on?' I ask him. 'Seriously, tell me now!' He tells me to huddle down, and as I do, a small explosion takes out the hut. He looks at this hands, then collects the fallen dirt. 'Man, this is going to take forever to build back up...' I was about to offer to collect dirt when I remembered. 'I uh... Erm, I have some wood.. You can have it, I guess...' He looked at me gratefully and told me to throw it at him. I thought of the item coming back robin and handed it to him. He started to rebuild the wall, then ran out. 'Um, would you mind going to get some wood? I mean, of you want.. Since-' I giggled and told him it was no problem. 'Hey, keep watch of my pig.. Please...' He nodded and went back to work. I walked out of the hut, I heard the noise again. 'MEW?' I screamed and ran back to the hut. I ran into the guy again and held his legs. 'Whoa, what's going on? Is there a monster out there?' I nodded and stood up. 'Show me. I'll take care of it.' He held up his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

I led him through the trees, and pointed at the creature. He laughed and walked away. I followed him. 'Well? Aren't you going to kill it?' He looked at me amused. 'That's a cat! Why are you so 'fraid of cats?' I shrugged and walked to the hut.

'So uh, what's your name?'

'Cupa. What about you?'

'Names Kenton. ' I nodded and pointed to white blocks in his hand. 'Oh, that's wool. It's used to make beds.' Wonder where the beds are... I thought. I walked over to the piggy corner, and sat back and wanted to sleep but I couldn't. 'Hey err.. Cupa, there's only one bed, so i guess we have to share it. I nodded and walked over to the bed. I pulled the sheet over me and Kenton came to join me. I turned on my side and felt his warm skin on me. 'Oink!'

'Come up here, buddy.' Pig jumped up on the bed and sat at the foot. I sat there in bed, listening to Kenton's breathing. Then I fell into sleep myself.


End file.
